Vigilus
Vigilus '''es un Mundo Imperial que forma parte de una ruta segura a través de la Gran Fisura y, como resultado, se ha convertido en un punto clave estratégico. Esto ha llevado a que diversas facciones compitan a gran escala por su dominio. En la actualidad, los xenos como los Orkos , los Genestealers y los Eldars, junto a las fuerzas del Caos, se han asentado en el planeta, permaneciendo éste al borde del colapso. Vigilus es un activo planetario condenadamente vital para la continua supervivencia del Imperio. Situado en la parte más alejada del Guantelete Nachmund, que representa la única ruta estable a través de la indeseable Cicatrix Maledictum, la importancia estratégica de Vigilus para el Imperio no puede ser exagerada. Vigilus comprende un número de racimos de Colmenas del tamaño de continentes que, en los recientes años, se han llenado hasta el colapso por la llegada de refugiados que buscan escapar de los horrores que asedian los mundos del Imperium Nihilus más allá de su protección. Cada uno de los racimos está protegido físicamente por campos de energía cargados de clase Bastión que dejan en un estado comatoso a cualquiera que quisiera romper su perímetro de seguridad, permitiendo a los defensores realizar una matanza a placer. Estos campos de energía han sido probados con tal efectividad que incluso un ¡Waaagh! Orko se abalanzó contra Vigilus, los pieles verdes fueron incapaces de asaltar los racimos de Ciudades Colmena que se extendían más allá, por lo que empezaron a buscarse otro entretenimiento en otra parte preparando violentas carreras a través de las interminables llanuras a campo abierto que separaban los inmensos racimos de Colmenas. Sin embargo, desde que la Gran Fisura se abriera paso por la galaxia, estos campos de energía de clase Bastión han empezado a experimentar fallos técnicos, y de forma eventual han ido apagándose, dejando a los racimos de Colmenas expuestos a ser atacados. Para que las cosas vayan aún peor, la oleada de Orkos que se lanzaron a mares pasando por las redes inactivas de los campos de energía también tuvieron otras, consecuencias no previstas... Historia En los años antes de la apertura de la Cicatrix Maledictum, Vigilus fue una fuente vital de mano de obra y materiales para las interminables guerras del Imperio. El planeta está hecho de inmensas Ciudades Colmena y de colosales forjas, deshecho por los yermos repletos de polvo y de reservas fortificadas que sostienen el escaso suministro de agua potable. De su economía, Vigilus fue conocido por su exportación de la excelente tecnología defensiva, gracias al dispositivo STC encontrado por los Tecnosacerdotes locales. Los STC les permitieron producir los campos de fuerza de clase bastión, los cuales se hicieron famosos en el grandioso Imperium. Los campos de fuerza son esenciales en Vigilus y la piedra angular de su defensa. En este tiempo el mundo fue presidido por el Gobernador planetario Lucienne Agamemnus IX, quien formaba parte de una dinastía que había supervisado los asuntos planetarios durante milenios y del que hacía tiempo firmaron un tratado con el Mechanicum. A pesar de su poder, la Dinastía Agamenus constantemente trastocada por el poder de la Eclesiarquía, quienes habían conseguido ganar influencia sobre las Fuerzas de Defensa Planetaria PDF del planeta (conocidos como la Guardia Vigilante) así como a las guarniciones locales de la Guardia Imperial. El Ministorum trajo refuerzos en forma de Adepta Sororitas para asegurarse que su poder sobre Vigilus no fuera puesto a prueba. A pesar de toda esta guerra entre la Dinastía Agamenus, el Mechanicum, y la Eclesiarquía se evitó el conflicto gracias a un cuerpo combinado conocido como el '''Concilio Aquiliariano (Aquiliarian Council). Después de que se abriera la Gran Fisura, Vigilus estaba dentro del Imperium Nihilus y se ha convertido en la única ruta estable de un lado de la fisura al otro, convirtiéndolo en vital a nivel estratégico. Como resultado, Vigilus se ha convertido en un santuario de refugiados apiñados en el interior de sus racimos de Colmenas, quienes esperan atravesar el Guantelete Nachmund. Cada uno de estos racimos estaba protegido por campos de energía cargados de clase Bastión que dejaban en un estado comatoso a todo aquel que deseara traspasar su perímetro, permitiendo a los defensores de hacer una carnicería con ellos a placer. El mundo rápidamente se hizo famoso como un bastión para el Mechanicum de Stygies VIII debido a su proximidad con el Frente Stygius. La Garra de la Sierpe Sedienta thumb|330px|Invasión de un Culto GenestealerDurante muchos años, un Culto Genestealer que se hacen llamar la Garra de la Sierpe Sedienta (Claw of the Thirsting Wyrm) ha estado acechando desde las sombras en Vigilus. Habiendo arraigado en las profundidades subterráneas bajo las reservas militares conocidas como la Hondonada Greigan (Greigan Hollow), la mayoría de sus integrantes nunca habían visto el cielo antes de su sangriento alzamiento a través de la superficie del planeta. Desconocidos para los defensores Vigilite, el desafío que representaba el ¡Waaagh! Orko que atacaba los racimos de Colmenas en el planeta había forzado directamente la mano del Culto Garra de la Sierpe Sedienta, ya que su momento largamente preparado para alzarse estaba todavía a unos meses vista. A pesar de los éxitos iniciales conseguidos por equipos ambulantes de asesinato de Skitarii enviados a contrarresta estos nuevos ataques, cada intento de rastrear el desafío que representan los Cultistas Genestealer hasta su fuente ha sido un fallo. Asaltados por xenos desde dentro y por fuera, el Concilio Aquilariano que ha gobernado Vigilus, envió una llamada desesperada pidiendo ayuda, ya que a menos que los Cultistas Genestealer puedan ser eliminados, Vigilus sería tan bueno como un condenado. Fuerza de Asalto Icepelt thumb|350px|La Fuerza de Asalto Icepelt entra en combateUna fuerza de asalto de la Gran Compañía Crines Negras, liderada por el Líder de Batalla Primaris Haldor Icepelt, ha sido desplegada salvajemente en su viaje con el fin de reforzar los atribulados ejércitos Imperiales que combaten las fuerzas del Caos que arrasan a través del Sector Stygius. Después de recibir la señal de peligro desde Vigilus, Icepelt ordenó a su nave, Viento de Fimnir, de cambiar su curso. El Líder de Batalla estaba alerta con que, si Vigilus cayera, cualquier retirada del Sector Stygius se convertiría en imposible. A su llegada, el navío de los Lobos Espaciales forzaría un pasillo a través de la flotilla de naves espaciales de Orkos que orbitaban Vigilus y la Fuerza de Asalto Icepelt hacía su descenso al planeta. Confiando en sus sentidos increíblemente agudizados, un rasgo único de la semilla genética Canis Helix de los Lobos Espaciales, y las habilidades de caza instintivas heredadas por estos nacidos de Fenris, los Lobos Espaciales fueron capaces de conseguir resultados que incluso los Adeptus Mechanicus más avanzados tecnológicamente habían fallado en sus intentos. En una cuestión de días, los Lobos Espaciales estaban con el rastro del Culto Genestealer que había elulido a los defensores de Vigilus durante meses. Pero sería solo cuando Icepelt lideraría a sus guerreros al interior de Hueco Greigan, el paisaje urbano en ruinas. But it was only when Icepelt led his warriors into the ruined cityscape of Greigan Hollow that the full extent of the Genestealer Cults menace was revealed and the true battle for the survival of Vigilus began… Geografía Vigilus is an arid dust bowl-like planet, and as a result water is extremely valuable and scarce. Even the consumption of water is seen as a status symbol. The poor drink yellow foul-tasting water from deep underground known as aqua subterra, while the elite drink water from melted icebergs known as aqua glacius. The Mechanicumpopulation on Vigilus drinks aqua meteoris which is harnessed from orbiting asteroids while the Ecclesiarchy drink aqua sanctus, which is purified with holy oils. Lugares de renombre * Hyperia Hivesprawl — The largest the major Hivesprawls of Vigilus and home to its central government. ** Saint's Haven — The capital of Vigilus and home to the Agamemnus Dynasty. Has since become the command center of Marneus Calgar.5b *** Ring of Nothingless — Moat-like chasm that surrounds Saint's Haven.5b ** Trinity Hives — 3 Massive Hive's known as Santifi-Ultima, Magentine, and Martyr's Pyre. The Hives and the precious drinking water it controls are both controlled by the Ecclesiarchy.5b ** Industrial Enclaves — Endless maze of factories in the western portion of the Hivesprawl.5b ** Negation District — Once a cosmopolitan area of gothic architecture, now a slum. Located in the West.5b ** Twin Chasms — Mining center for amethyst. Located in the north.5b ** Magentine Veils — The northern limits of the continent where the citizens live short and dirty lives.5b ** Macro-Yard — A vast maze of decomissioned spacecraft. Hub of the black market. Located in the northeast.5b ** Hubrion Sub-Sprawl- Located in the southeast.5b ** Triadine Plateau — Located in the southeast.5b ** Van Gollick Macrohighway — Major transportation hub.5b ** Cape of Lost Causes — Southernmost point of Hyperia.5b * Megaborealis — Continent ceded to the Adeptus Mechanicus 1,000 years ago in the Pact of Fire and Steel. The Agamemnus Dynasty agreed to give up the continent to Mechanicum activities in exchange for new technologies and their military might for defense. Today Megaborealis is nearly stripped of all of its resources. The continent is said to be highly dangerous due to seismic instability. Much activity goes on underground. ** Black Levels — Blackstone mine worked by Servitors. ** Bore-Hives — Massive drilling platforms originally launched from orbit that overtime became population, economic, & administrative centers in their own right. ** Grisport ** Hive Ankhar Tertius — Deep below is the home of the original Genestealer infestation that plagues Vigilus. Now largely in Genestealer Cult hands. ** Kraxxon — region of refineries. ** Omnissian Hoist — Vast edifice that rises into Vigilus' atmosphere from the Stygian Spires. Links with the orbiting Space Station of Sacrus Tora Hawking to produce a massive series of Space Elevators. Mineral crates are loaded from Stygian Spires and sent into orbital freighters via massive chainbelts. ** Piston's Hollow — Subterranean District ** Sacrus Tora Hawking — Space Station that serves as Vigilus' primary interplanetary hub. Also used for mining water from asteroids gathered by Mechanicum vessels, which is then sent below. Links directly to the Omnissian Hoist. ** Scelerus — Bore-hive. Built atop a great thermal stack that yielded practically endless geothermic power Scelerus provided over half of the energy that kept running countless manufactorums of Megaborealis. * Mortwald — Vigilus' primary foodsource as well as a center of rejuvenat treatments. The only place where lush vegetation is found. Ruled over by the Governor's brother, Deinos Agamemnus. ** Eastern Cactus Forests ** Enclaves — Secluded bio-domes where the elite of Mortwald live. ** Djodrolev Hivestar — Hive slum ** Electros Hive — Hive slum ** New Vitae Docks — Wealthy and valued area where foreign visitors often travel to. ** Rejuvenus Strongport — lesser nobility enjoy rejuvenant treatments in this region. ** Biosantic Fleshplants — The most advanced rejuvenat center on Vigilus and used for only the most extreme cases. The suturing of old heads to fresh bodies is not unheard of. ** Deinos Trench Network — fortified defensive line surrounding Mortwald, formed due to Deinos' suspicion of the Mechanicus on Vigilus. ** Trzeller Line — Southern defensive line that joins with the Deinos Trench Network. * Oteck Hivesprawl — The primary source of water on Vigilus. Vast networks of heavily guarded macro-ducts spread the water throughout Vigilus. During the War of Beasts it became the site of a major Ork assault from without and Genestealer Cult uprising from within.5b ** Las Hondonadas ''(The Hollows)'' — Cinco enormes reservas más parecidas a lagos o mares de tierra adentro (Greigan, Mysandren, Trevig, Ostaveer, y Agamemnus). Estas hondonadas contienen islas tales como Tzardonica, Luthvren, y la Cadena Lenkotz (Lenkotz Chain). ** Aquadine III Processor District — Processes and distributes water from The Hollows. ** Hives Dagda & Pneumos — Share an intense rivalry over who can generate the most water pressure in planetwide distribution. ** Ellerophosus Hivebelt — cluster of medium-sized hives ** Turingsbane Datahives — Mechanicum-run site built on top of a pre-Imperial settlement. Home to ancient technology and data. ** Solor — A sentinel hive that keeps watch over the wastelands of the south. ** Hive Zontanus — south ** Sumphall Districts — south ** Siltid River — North * Kaelac's Bane — Frozen wasteland to the north. Its icecaps are used as a water source for the planet's nobility and is also mined for minerals and ore by the Mechanicum. Its size has shrunk considerably over the years due to the Imperial presence but is still home to many dangerous beasts. ** Venstran & Heliostrike Impact Craters — major water production sites ** Glacia Betus & Gacia Omicroid — major water production sites. ** Quixotine Loop — Forcefield network that rotects the water and mechanicum mining centers. * Dirkden Hivesprawl — Plagued by issues even before the War of Beasts. Originally a home for the elite, it was all but abandoned by the Agamemnus Dynasty. It has since become home to half-feral outcasts, mutants, and Genestealer Cultists. Even before the war, Genestealer Hybrids were more common than loyal Imperial citizens in Dirkden. Eventually abandoned to Orks and Genestealers during the war by Marneus Calgar.5b ** Ashenid Non-Hive — half-finished skeleton hive city. The architect that built it eventually abandoned the original concept of an open-air hive and instead began to dig downward, creating vast subterranean levels. ** Glaive Point — Northern Point ** Rescalid Underworks — Southern point * Dontoria Hivesprawl — Critically overpopulated Hivesprawl. The population density has created a polluted, putrid atmosphere. Has since become decimated by Gellerpox outbreaks. ** Lake Dontor — Sole source of water. Despite being horrifically polluted, it is still home to massive urban conglomerations of walkways, boats, and barges built directly on top of it. ** Tzimitria, Stump, Grodholev, Pravdus, & Vostoyev Subsprawls — Ecclesiarchy stronghholds used to produce weaponry for Wars of Faith and the Vigilant Guard. ** New Horizon — Extreme north of the continent. ** Missionary Point — Extreme south of the continent ** Smog Field ** Great Coke ** Mesha's Delta' * Storvhal — Equatorial zone and main source of energy on Vigilus. The sprawl is home to vast farm-generators which harness the volcanic power of the planet. Overseen by the Mechanicum. ** Phaestos Mound — Southern volcanic generator complex. ** Omnissiah's Tread — Northern volcanic generator complex. ** Vulcanid Geohive — Hive City ** Hive Magmathermid — Hive City ** Voschian Canals — Network of energy ducts that channel Storvahl's power throughout the rest of Vigilus. ** Pyroclast Districts — Home to religious fanatics which worship the volcanic elements of the earth to be an expression of the Emperor himself. Eventually became a hotbed of Chaos Cult activity under Vannadan the Firebrand. * The Wastes — Vast wasteland that dominates much of the planet. Devoid of greenery and water.5b * Vhulian Swirl — The most dangerous area of Vigilus, home to a continuous dust storm more akin to a massive hurricane.5b * Scrap Cities — Vast conglomerations in the wastelands of Vigilus formed by the Orks in the wake of their invasion.5b ** Western Scrap City Cluster — Consisting of four scrap-cities including the "capital" of Fort Dakka overseen by Krooldakka himself. ** Tanka Spill — scrap city built in vast rivers of industrial runoff and petrochemical fluids formed from Imperial industry. Home of the Mek Boss Big Tanka. ** Runthive — Grot stronghold and Squig farm under the control of Snakebite Warboss Ogrokk Bitespider. ** Drogzot's Crater — Lair of Deathskulls Boss Drogzot, used as a salvaging center and major Ork economic hub. ** Skumtown — Goff center. ** Gork's Landing — factory-complex of Big Mek Zogbag. ** Da Wheel Hub — Speed Freak center and major site of races. Controlled by Big Mek Tankskrappa. *** 'Rakkuk's Mek-Maze ** Mekstop City — Premier site for vehicle customization overseen by Drokk and his rivet crew. ** 'Hurrikane Rekk — Early Ork settlement all but destroyed by the Vhulian Dust Swirl. Still exists as a shanty town. * Neo-Vellum — Vigilus' sole moon which is home to an Administratum Fortress.5a ** Choralium — Astropathic station. All but shut down due to supernatural phenomena in wake of the Great Rift. Though largely safe from the War of Beasts, there are several Genestealer Cult infestations underway Fuentes Extraido parcialmente de Lexicanum inglés. * [https://www.warhammer-community.com/2018/08/13/13th-aug-lore-tooth-and-clawgw-homepage-post-2/ Artículo Lore: Tooth & Claw. Warhammer Community] * Warhammer Community * 500 Facts for 500 Stores! - Fact 46. Article * Warhammer Community * Vigilus Defiant Categoría:Mundos Colmena Categoría:Planetas Categoría:Imperio de la Humanidad Categoría:Segmentum Obscurus Categoría:Imperium Nihilus